


Do Right By Her

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Maybe a little angst, but not to the levels of the other two nice, not too terribly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes a-knocking at the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Angie was perusing Stark’s books when she heard someone knocking at the door. The blond man she’d cried on the day Peggy got arrested was standing there, holding some files.

“Is this, uh, Peggy Carter’s residence?” he asked.

“Yes sir, it is.” Angie said, leaning against the doorframe, blocking his view in. “I’m afraid she’s out right now, may I take a message?”

“No, ma’am. This is important, Miss… Martinelli, right?” Angie nodded. “Look, can I just come in and wait for her?”

“Why should I let in a man whose name I don’t know? Who the only other time I’ve met him, he was tryin’ to arrest my neighbor and made me cry?”

He smiled in a way she guessed was supposed to be charming and extended a hand. “Jack Thompson, SSR.”

Angie shook it and waved him in, leading him to the living room that didn’t have a clear view of the kitchen. 

More importantly, didn’t have a clear view of the small vase of purple flowers they kept there.

“Do you want something to drink?” She asked perkily, putting on a fake smile straight from the L&L.

“Scotch would be great, if you’ve got it.”

Angie couldn't stifle her snort. _“If we’ve got it._ We’ve got everything. I’ll be back in a sec, Jack.”

She hurried off to the kitchen and carefully placed the violets in the bottom of the trash can and covered them with that morning’s paper. Then she opened the liquor cabinet and pulled out Stark’s best scotch and a glass.

“Here you are,” she said, placing his drink on the coffee table in front of him. She tried to slip out of the room as he was swirling the liquid in the glass, but he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye.

“Skittish?” he asked, smirking.

“No, just goin’ to get my script for my next audition.” 

He nodded and turned to his files. Angie rushed to her room to find her purse. She rummaged around in it and grinned when her hand closed around the papers. If she wasn't mistaken, this one involved a slap. Maybe she’d ask Jack to run lines.

She settled into the armchair across the table from him. They didn’t talk much, seeing as they were both absorbed in their reading. The clock struck six and they both jumped. 

“She normally out this late?”

Angie shrugged. “Sometimes later.”

He considered her statement for a moment, making Angie worry she’d said the wrong thing. 

“Do you know much about what she does?”

_Yes._ “No, she doesn’t tell me much.” 

He looked surprised. “You mean to say, you two live together, and she hasn’t told you anything?”

“Jack, I was so grateful to get the offer so soon after bein’ kicked out of the Griffith, I figured it best to not ask too many questions.”

“Huh,” He sat for a moment. “You know, you could be charged with treason.”

Angie drew in a sharp breath. “Excuse me?” 

“For helping her.”

“I did nothing of the sort!” 

Before he could continue, the door opened.

“Angie! I’m home! I’m sorry I’m so late, I grabbed a pizza from Lombardi’s.”

Angie perked up and hurried out of the room to meet Peggy. They met in the kitchen. 

“Sorry if it’s a little cold.” She scanned the kitchen. “Where are the v-“

“Did I ever tell you about those guys who came and talked to me that day?” She talked fast, trying to give Peggy some kind of hint at things to come. Peggy evidently understood, clenching her jaw.

“Well, I just got to meet one. We had a lovely chat.” She leaned in. “You didn’t tell me I could be charged with _treason_ ,” She hissed.

“And you let him in?” Peggy hissed back.

“What else was I supposed to do? All I can tell is that the sooner you get in there the faster he’ll be out of our hair.”

Before Peggy could retort, Jack walked in. “You two doing okay?”

Angie and Peggy snapped their focus to him. “Yes!” They said in unison.

“All right. Carter, can you come with me? It’s ah, top secret.”

 Angie snorted. Peggy swatted her lightly on the shoulder.

“Ill warm up the pizza for a bit. You want me to put on the radio too?”

“If you please.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel looked up from the files on his desk when Jack sauntered into the office. 

“Burning the midnight oil, Sousa?” He asked, then had enough tact to cringe.

Daniel chuckled. “Just starting to pack up, _chief._ How’d your talk with Carter go?”

“Well, she took the news that a crazy Russian assassin out for her blood being spotted in Manhattan remarkably well, all things considered.” He thought a moment. “You might also want to put out that torch you're carrying for her, though.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “What’s the reason for that this time, Jack?”

He smiled smugly. “You wouldn’t believe it, but she’s a queer. Remember that actress from the Griffith?”

Daniel sucked in a breath. “Yeah.”

Jack nodded. Daniel grabbed his crutch and struggled to his feet so he could follow him. Thank god they were the only two in the building. 

“You know she’d kill you if that got out, right?”

Jack nodded. “That’s part of the reason why it won’t.”

“And what’s the other reason?” 

“Leverage, my friend.”

Daniel stared at him, slack jawed. “You’re an idiot.”

“An idiot with dirt on Peggy Carter. Go home Sousa, you’ve worked hard today.”

Daniel shook his head and returned to his desk and picked up his phone. He’d already done wrong by her once, he wasn't about to let that happen again.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

They were just finishing the pizza when the phone rang. Peggy hopped up to answer it.

“Hello?”

“This is she.”

“Shit,” she breathed. “And I’m glad you did.”

“Daniel, thank you so much for calling me. I’m so sorry you found out this way.”

She chuckled. “Ideally, no. Well, that’s not true. If there came a day where I couldn't be put in prison for who I love, I’d’ve told you.”

“Yes. Thank you so much. I really do owe you one for this.” She paused and glanced at Angie. 

“Why don’t- Why don’t you come over for drinks?”

“Yes, this Friday sounds lovely. And Daniel, thank you.” 

 


End file.
